


Свой порядок

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: том 9, глава 50, первые три страницы. И больше мы никогда не увидим этих женщин. Если долго всматриваться в эти три страницы, можно понять, что девушек было четверо, но четвертой мангака даже имени не придумал, так что автор тоже забил.
Kudos: 1





	Свой порядок

**Author's Note:**

> Север помнит! (с)

— Ну, хорошо, про дрова я поняла, — Кейт старается перекричать вьюгу. — Дров в избытке. Сосновый рай. А еда? Вот что они едят?  
— Рыбу! — орет в ответ Люсия, наклонив голову, чтобы снег не залеплял глаза. — И солонину.

Кейт фыркает так, что слышно даже сквозь вой ветра.

— Рыбу! — перекривляет она. — В Пиете? Горную, что ли?  
— Морскую! На побережье промышляют рыболовлей!  
— Ну, а в Пиете? Или в Даби?

Люсия рассерженно сопит. Или, может, это проклятая метель.

Разговор, к которому Кейт возвращается при всяком удобном и неудобном случае, начинает надоедать Еве. Она выпускает йоки в голосовые связки, чтобы не орать. Совсем немного: на таком морозе все силы уходят на то, чтобы сохранить тепло тела и не окоченеть.

— Земли Альфонсо со всех сторон окружены горами, — объясняет Ева, высматривая в окружившем их белом мареве признаки хоть какого-нибудь укрытия. В такую погоду все равно ни один йома носа не высунет из дома, не рискуя нарваться на подозрения. — Эта долина — как бы чаша, защищенная от северных ветров со всех сторон…  
— Да ладно! — Кейт демонстративно стряхивает с коротких волос сосульки. — То-то, я вижу, тишь да гладь!  
— Не зарывайся, — миролюбиво советует Ева, молниеносно отвесив соратнице подзатыльник. Открытый рот Кейт захлопывается — кажется, слышно даже, как клацнули зубы. Снег с волос летит вверх, навстречу тому, что сыплется с неба. — А то я тебе быстро напомню твой Номер.

Серьезное лицо Люсии выражает полное, безоговорочное, подхалимское согласие. Ева прикидывает: может, на всякий случай наградить тумаком и ее?

— Простите, командир, — говорит Кейт без особенного раскаяния. — Ну, так что там с долиной?

Ева останавливается. Кажется, где-то вдали — очертания домов или склонов гор. В такую погоду она уже не уверена, в какую сторону идет их маленький отряд, так что не может сказать наверняка.

Еве нравится на севере. Здесь все суровей и проще. Люди боятся клеймор, но не так сильно, как в теплых областях. Иногда пускают переночевать, потому что даже ведьму жалко выгонять на улицу в такую стужу. Йома, говорят местные, убивают быстрее, чем холод.

— Вы обе служите здесь недавно и еще не видели лета, — наконец, говорит Ева. — Оно очень короткое, но теплое. С рек и озер сходит лед. Местные успевают запасти сено для животных…  
— Се-ено, — тянет Кейт разочарованно. — Сеном много не наешься. А здешний народ живет совсем неплохо. Тут такие большие каменные дома. И еще ковры. И однажды я видела сушеные фрукты. Уж фруктовых-то деревьев здесь точно нет!  
— Ты лазала на чужой кухне? — возмущенно вскидывается Люсия.

Ева решает не обращать внимания. Тем более, она как-то раз сама стащила у добрых хозяев инжирину.

— С рек и ручьев сходит лед, — настойчиво повторяет Ева. — И тогда в Пиете, в Даби и во всех других городках и селах долины Альфонсо все работоспособные мужики идут мыть золото.  
— Золото! — ахает Люсия.

Кейт бьет кулаком по наручу на другой руке.

— Ха! — говорит она. — Я так и знала! Ни один идиот не согласится сидеть на севере за просто так! Рыба, солонина и дрова, как же! Сено, мать его!  
— На севере свои тайны и свои порядки. Здесь многое скрыто… — начинает Ева и обрывает себя. Она хочет сказать что-то наставительное, вроде того, что у всех свое место, но вдруг видит вдали желтый огонек — золотистый, словно на подоконнике в далеком окне горит свеча.

А потом присматривается: да нет же, их два. Совсем близко, как глаза. И вот еще два. И вот…

— Командир, — хрипло шепчет Люсия. Как же, она ведь среди них самая чувствительная к чужой йоки, даром что Ева Номер Семь. — Командир, как они подкрались?..

Кейт бестолково вертит головой, пытаясь разглядеть, что прячется за стеной снега.

— С каких это пор йома научились скрывать ауру? — растерянно спрашивает она.  
— Сколько? — рявкает Ева, выхватывая меч и принимая стойку. Смотрит на застывшую слева Люсию, на ее расширенные от ужаса, залитые серебром глаза, в которых почти не видно зрачков, — и понимает.  
— Пять, — говорит Люсия полуобморочно. — Шесть. Семь… Девять. Это не йома.  
— А? — успевает сказать Кейт, прежде чем прилетевшее из метели щупальце, толстое, даже на морозе склизкое на вид, пробивает ей голову.  
— Командир! Кейт убили! — не своим голосом орет Люсия, оживая. Как будто Ева сама не видела.

И тогда они появляются из метели, как по волшебству — девять «пробудившихся», выше самых высоких пиетскиех домов, страшнее горгулий на фронтоне местного собора. Похожих на бочки и колокольни, многоголовых и защищенных, будто доспехами, широкими пластинами чешуи. Потряхивающих щупальцами, щелкающих клыками и жвалами, пялящихся на Еву пустыми желтыми глазами.

Что-то проносится мимо — и снег уже залит кровью Люсии, упавшей плашмя, неловко подогнув под живот сломанную руку.

— Что это? — шепчет Ева, судорожно сжимая пальцы на рукояти клеймора. — Что это такое?..

«На севере свои тайны, — будто шепчет метель насмешливым мужским голосом. — Думаешь, смогла их все раскрыть?»


End file.
